


Which warlock?

by pebblepebble



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebblepebble/pseuds/pebblepebble
Summary: Somthing happened to Alec involving a warlock. But not just him. Many shadowhunters. What will happen when Magnus tries to help?





	Which warlock?

Magnus was running. Sprinting through the institute hallways which he was so familiar with now, after years of visiting Alexander. Oh, his Alexander. His phone was ringing, but he ignored it. There were more pressing matters at hand than a client trying to set up a meeting. 

He reached the infirmary quickly, immediately noticing the guards blocking the doors. There were people everywhere, but none of them were Isabelle. Isabelle, who had texted him ten minutes ago that something was wrong. Something had happened, and they were bringing Alec to the Institute. Magnus knew they wouldn’t let him in without a shadowhunter escort, so he began searching for another familiar face. But none of Alec’s family was in the hallway. Infact, no one he recognized was in the hallway. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket. 

The first thing he saw were the seven missed calls from Alec’s sister in the past five minutes. 

Then a string of texts she had sent. 

Izzy (8:41)- DO NOT COME TO THE INSTITUTE 

Izzy (8:42)-MAGNUS ANSWER YOUR PHONE  
-ANSWER  
-THE  
-PHONE

Izzy (8:44)-DO NOT COME 

Why would she tell him not to come? Even if his Alexander wasn’t hurt, Magnus would always come. Especially after something had “happened”. 

He went to reply just as another text was sent. 

Izzy (8:47)- The Clave is arresting all warlocks, DO NOT COME

Before he could react a burst of shadowhunters came through the door at the end of the hall. He went to summon his magic, but something was blocking it. So, this was why Isabelle had said not to come. 

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Magnus backed toward the wall. The shadowhunters approached, some with seraph blades, others with handcuffs at the ready. 

“Please, I’m just here to see Alexander. I’ve been here a thousand times before. No trouble, I just need to see him.” 

“We were given the orders to arrest warlocks. That includes you Mr. Bane,” said Darren Youngmark, a shadowhunter Magnus faintly recognized. He was probably with the Clave. 

“May I ask what is going on?” Magnus was trying to keep his cool, for on one hand he didn’t want to be arrested, and on the other hand he definitely didn’t want to be arrested knowing something had happened to Alec. “Again, I regularly come to the institute to see Mr. Lightwood. I know his sister, Isabelle Lightwood, if someone could please find—” 

“We have orders we must follow. Arrest him please.” 

Without any form of defense against them, Magnus’s hands were forced behind his back and four people began holding onto him. He loved his shadowhunter, but man did he hate the rest of them most of the time.

Magnus was led down to the basement of the institute. As the group of guards walked him out of the elevator, he thought back on the two times he had been in the basement, once to talk to a prisoner, and another time when he had gotten lost briefly. That was at the beginning of his and Alexander’s relationship. 

They rounded the corner, and from what Magnus could see, they had already collected a couple other warlocks from the New York area. Each was being shackled by the hands, even though their magic didn’t work in the Institute. Which was strange, Magnus thought, because the Institute would need to hire a warlock to block magic in the first place. And it had never been blocked before.  
They made it to the end of the row of “cells” for prisoners, and one of the shadowhunters holding him let go to open the door. Inside he picked up the pair of chains. 

Magnus tried to think through what else he could do to escape this situation. Here he was, in his pajamas (because he had been reading in bed when he got the text from Isabelle), he had no magic, and there were four shadowhunters in the cell with him. He could try to fight with physical strength, and it wasn’t that he lacked it, but against four other trained shadowhunters the chances of making it were low. He decided that it was best to go through with it instead of retaliating, for then they would probably realize he had done nothing wrong and would release him sooner. 

The chains were heavy and cold, making him shiver as the shadowhunters put them on his hands. 

Oh, how he wished Isabelle would find him.  
…………………………………………………………..  
He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. It was unacceptable, really, the more he thought about it. He still hadn’t seen Isabelle, and they hadn’t brought him the blanket he requested. And he hadn’t heard about Alexander. Some of the guards told him they didn’t know, but a couple said they couldn’t tell him. Magnus was also still trying to figure out why on earth they would have to arrest all the warlocks. 

He would definitely be having a talk with Alec about their treatment of prisoners after this experience. 

There was a commotion outside his cell down the hall. Had someone finally come to see him and fix this mess? He moved as close as he could to the glass but couldn’t see what was going on. He did see the two guards from his cell leave their post, however, and disappear out of sight. But even though they had left, he still couldn’t do anything with his hands stuck to the wall. There was more talking which he couldn’t make out, and then a familiar clicking of heels as Isabelle all but ran around the corner. 

She unlocked the door, and instantly Magnus was engulfed in a tight hug. Izzy pulled back to look at him, and Magnus looked at her. Her torn shirt and tear tracks lined with mascara were enough to tell him that the “something” that had happened had been bad. Just as he feared. 

“Oh Magnus.”

“Isabelle please what is going—”

She cut him off. “It’s Alec. He, we, um, well…” 

“Well what?” If she didn’t start telling him what was happening, he was going to go mad. He was already going mad from being in the god damned cell for so long anyway. 

“We were on a mission, and we thought it was done and…” Isabelle sat down, pulling him to sit with her. She wasn’t looking at him anymore, and he saw that she was fidgeting with her torn shirt.  
“Isabelle Lightwood, I have been here with no information for at least four hours. I’m cold, and I don’t know what’s happening so for the final time what is going on! Whatever it is, spit it out!”

She eventually met his stare. But this time, she really studied him. His thin clothing, and shackled hands. And no makeup. How had they not gotten him something for the cold? Now that she thought of it, it was freezing in the cell, the cell where her people were keeping Magnus, Alec’s boyfriend and the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

“Magnus, by the angel I’m so sorry, it is cold in here!” He watched as she jumped up and reached outside the cell, returning with a blanket which she covered him with instantaneously. Then a waterfall of explanations escaped her lips. 

“We were on a mission, and we had finished. I was with Jace and Alec, and we thought it was done, we had killed all the demons. Then we were leaving, and suddenly a warlock was there and Jace and I couldn’t move, and Alec, oh Alec, he was yelling…” she trailed off for a moment, and Magnus’s heart dropped to his stomach. “And then he passed out, and the warlock was gone, and Jace and I could move so we grabbed him, but he wouldn’t wake up. And we weren’t far from the institute, so we decided to hurry to get there, and as we brought him back I remembered I needed to text you to let you know, and…” 

Magnus’s breath hitched. “And?”

“And when we got back I forgot the Clave council was visiting. And Jace didn’t know what to do so he just started yelling at everyone, and I noticed that there were other shadowhunters being brought in, too. That’s when I saw the alert on the screens in the main room. The alert saying they were arresting warlocks. Then they took Alec to the infirmary, and I was taken to be examined, too, with Jace. So I called you. But you wouldn’t answer, but I guess you found out why I told you not to come soon enough,” Isabelle motioned to him. 

“But is Alexander okay? What’s happening with him? Is he okay?”

“He won’t wake up. We still don’t know what the warlock did, or who the warlock was that attacked him. But other shadowhunters were attacked, too. “

“Have any of them woken up?” 

“No.”

“If you could just let me out of here, I could check on him, and I could help him—” 

“I’ve tried talking to everyone. To the council head. But because they don’t know what caused all of this, they think the warlocks are trying to start war.”

Magnus took a deep breath. “You need to keep trying, Isabelle. Please, for the sake of Alexander, please get me out of here. Is there any way to break ou—” 

She cut him off again, this time gesturing with her fingers to be quiet. Then she tilted her head towards the wall as she said, “I think you’re just stuck in here for now, Magnus. Just stuck.” He saw what she was motioning at, a small camera in the corner that he hadn’t noticed before. And he understood. 

“I’ll be back later,” Isabelle stood up after hugging him once more. “You should try to sleep, it’s almost two in the morning.” 

Two in the morning. More time had passed than he anticipated. 

“Please update me on Alexander, Isabelle. I can’t sleep until I know he is alright, I just…”

“I know Magnus. I’ll stay by his side.” 

“Thank you.”

Then, she was gone. And Magnus was left alone again in the cell with a million thoughts racking his brain. 

Which warlock had attacked his Alexander?  
Why wasn’t Alexander waking up?  
Would Isabelle get him out of the cell?  
What was the Clave going to do with him?  
Would they let him out to save Alexander?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! I'm hoping to update this fic pretty consistently, but I need ideas for it too! So please feel free to share. Hoping it will turn into a long story. I'll have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading. -pebble


End file.
